


Let Me Love You

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [14]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Loki, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki decide to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this----> http://starstripper.tumblr.com/post/96561645033/how-long-has-it-been-since-youve-been-mounted
> 
> And this-----> http://starstripper.tumblr.com/post/97131176013/passion

Tony crawls on top of Loki, kissing the back of his shoulder as the trickster spreads his legs apart invitingly. Loki bites his lips as Tony kissed up his neck. 

"When was the last time you were mounted?" Tony breathed into Loki's ear.

Loki grabbed a pillow as Tony rubbed lube against his hole. Tony positioned himself and slowly pushed his cock into Loki's tight hole. Loki gasped as Tony slowly thrust into him. He wanted Tony to rough him up. Tony got the idea and began to go faster. The Trickster began to pant as his mortal lover began to get rough. Tony's grip began to bruise Loki's hip as he slammed harder into the raven haired god. 

"Tony!" Loki gasped as he grabbed hold of the bed rail.  
"Oh god, Loke. You're so tight!" Tony gasped as he continued pounding into the god.

Loki's knuckles turned pale white as his grip on the bed rail tightened. Tony knew what he was doing. Loki hasn't felt this good in a long time. His gasps soon turned into moans that was like music to Tony's ears. Tony kissed Loki's collar cone as he continued pounding harder into his godly lover. 

"Tony!" Loki cried. "I'm gonna come!"  
"Just a little longer.." Tony gasped as he started going faster.

Tony pounded into Loki two more times and they came at the same time. They both collapsed on the bed with Tony on top of Loki. 

"Well?" Tony panted.  
"You really want praise?" Loki arched his eyebrow.  
"It was so majestic that it left you speechless."  
"Whatever makes you feel at ease."


End file.
